


The answer lies within

by TheWorstStoryteller



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorstStoryteller/pseuds/TheWorstStoryteller
Summary: In 4X10, Hecate asks Izzie a riddle. When Mildred goes back in time, she gives Izzie the answer. Sadly we are never showed the moment where Izzie answers Hecate correctly to appreciate her reaction. So I took a step further and wrote it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The answer lies within

“Hey, Izzie. Guess what my mom sent me in the mail this morning!” Azura practically ice skates on the corridor “A copy of ‘Magic for dummies‘, signed by the Pippa Pentangle herself!”  
“No way!” Izzie cheers  
“Check this out!” Azura pulls the yellow book out of her bag enthusiastically. She flips it open, impatiently. The duo stares at the signature as well as the lines written in gold ink that read “To Azura” in awe. They turn the pages and despite the piercing noise of pupils galloping across the hallway, they soon get deeply absorbed in the reading of the incredible narration of magic history, only pausing to let the occasional exclaim of amazement out. Suddenly a dialogue between two pupils pulls them out of their thoughts.

“We’re going on a field trip. That’s what Clarice said. And Mr Daisy is going to show us his new invention” Sybil Hallow announces to Beatrice Bunch who is walking alongside her.  
They look up to the third graders in admiration. They’re only two years older than them yet they seem so much bigger and so much more knowledgeable. Azura wishes she could go with them and learn about new inventions instead of exercising on basic skills. She looks down at magic guide for a second before turning to her friend, her focus now directed elsewhere “What do you think the invention is?

“A gigantic robot. Or a rocket that goes up into space!” the ginger headed girl offers.  
She barely has time to allow her imagination wander to depictions of what these ideas would look like when a familiar voice shakes them both out of their trance.

“These are non magical ideas Isabella Jones!” Hecate Hardbroom notes sternly “Witches do not use rockets. Or rrrobots. You have so much to learn about our way of life” she now stands in front them. She resists the urge to add “And you won’t find it in there” as her eyes fall on the book. For all its faults, modern magic is still…magic.

“I’m sorry, Miss Hardbroom. I am trying” Izzie states firmly in defense despite her disappointment in having failed in front of their favorite teacher, no less.

“Then answer me this” Hecate proposes  
Her earlier encounter with the eccentric spell science teacher and his methods of questionable quality have left the deputy in a funny mood which is not by any means improved by the material her pupils choose to study or their parents choose to gift them. “What is the mark of a great witch?” she asks promptly, a question the answer of which she is certain does not lie within these pages. Not so much because of her in depth awareness of the differences between modern and conservative approaches-although they are very telling in themselves-as much as the fact she owns a copy of this very book. She had bought it when the first edition was released out of curiosity. ‘Research’ was what she had called it back then.  
“Come and find me when you know” she concludes, satisfied at her success in both provoking the interest of her pupils for the right ideals and simultaneously having a go in her former friend’s controversial beliefs. Or so she thinks.  
Because as she raises her hand, ready to depart, she doesn’t notice the glow in the young witch’s eyes who look as if she was just struck by lightning. Mildred’s words come to mind and she pieces everything together so quickly that if she was a cartoon character, a series of turned on lamps would be now hovering around her.  
  
“A great witch relies on her wits. Not just her magic” Izzie takes a step forward as speaks, just as courageous as before, if not more. Hecate stops in her tracks, dumbfounded.  
  
“What did you say?” she turns around, unable to believe in her own ears.  
  
“I said: a great witch relies on her wits, not just her powers. Isn’t that the right answer?” the young repeats, slightly less confident now.  
  
“Very well. It seems like your efforts have paid off, Isabella” Hecate regards the child, impressed “I suppose I should expect you to learn Merlin’s three principles of magic soon, shouldn’t I?” she asks, half-teasing and half-challenging her further.  
  
“Oh I know this one!” Azura chimes in for the first time during the whole exchange “Number one: Always have the best interest of your fellow witches at heart. Number two: Always use magic precisely and responsibly. And number three-“ she taps her dark curls thoughtfully “Come on, Az, you’ve got this-AH YES!” she throws her first in the air “Only use magic in the appropriate situations. You only have a certain amount of magic whether that is small or big: Use it wisely” she offers with a wholehearted smile. Izzie joins her.  
  
Hecate’s gaze alternates between the two girls in astonishment, the hand that is not resting on her watch shaking lightly. She had only meant this as a joke. This was knowledge that was taught in form three. Had they been taking a test she would have accused them of cheating. Instead, she swallows her ego and smiles proudly “You two will make great witches one day”  
  
At that moment the bell rings, signaling the end of their free period. “Now off to your classes” she gently urges them, giving the book one last suspicious look before vanishing. She really needs to check the latest edition.  
  
Izzie and Azura share a conspiratory chuckle of pure joy before bolting for their chanting lesson.  
_‘I don’t know how Mildred knew about this_ ’ Azura thinks as she pushes Indigo’s gift back in her bag _‘But we need to thank her when we see her at dinner later’_  
  



End file.
